


Seasons Chance

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking, i spent 4 hours on this and its not even good, ignore me i just wanna contribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike is smoking, Brian is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblrs
> 
> @rainbow-angel-wings  
> and @bruntouchable

It was raining outside, in the middle of winter and Ike was hanging around in Headquarters! while nobody was around. Brian was getting coffee with Mike and insisted he take a break, though Ike was technically supposed to be with him.

Ike felt like he should have gone, but he was tired and dying for a cigarette. He sighed and and pulled a silver cigarette case from his pocket and strolled over, leaning out the window. He opened the container and pulled out a single cigarette, lighting it and resting it between his dry, pink lips. 

As Ike thumbed the engraving on the tin, heavy drops of rain began to spatter down on the sidewalk below, causing people down below to shout and the smell of rain to come over the city. He blew some smoke from his between his lips and let his head fall into his palm, running a hand through his hair. Someone came and pushed their way next to him. Brian.

“Woah, dude. I didn't know you smoked, that’s kind of badass.” Brian said, looking down out the window.

“Yeah, well…” Ike trailed off as he moved his hand and felt something soft, he looked over at Brian and jumped away. “Hey! Those things make me itchy.” He said, pointing to the colourful blue and red jumper Brian was wearing.

“Oh, sorry man, it was cold.” Brian said, taking the jumper off and throwing it somewhere behind him. Ike fought to roll his eyes. “I got you coffee.”

“Thanks. Cigarette?” He offered the tin to Brian. He shook his head.   
“I’m good.” Brian mumbled, and leaned just a little bit against Ike. Ike could smell his shampoo. “I hate winter.”

“I’ve gotta disagree, when it’s cold you get to wrap up and drink hot chocolate and stuff. And if you're cold you can wear more clothes. If you're hot you cant just take layers off?”

Brian looked at Ike and waggled his eyebrows. This time Ike actually did roll his eyes and scoffed, causing his hair to fall. He pushed it back, trying eternally to keep that one bit of hair to stay back from his face and failing.

“I hate this thing.” He said, pointing to the lock.

“Nah, keep it man. It’s cute.” Brian smiled at him and then left the window. Ike put out his cigarette against the sill and flicked his cigarette onto the street, thinking over what Brian just said. He turned around and looked at him.

Brian winked. 

Ike scratched his hand.

But he was happy.


End file.
